


Melt with your Scarlet Kiss

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wonders if it’s normal.  He knows that even as an omega, he should have more reservations towards sex.  Most people, especially other omegas, would frown upon his promiscuous ways outside of his heat cycles.</p><p>Oh well.  Maybe he’ll change once he meets ‘his’ fabled alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt with your Scarlet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> title from “Wildfire” by Demi Lovato.
> 
> I was just scrolling through tumblr and stalking people who reblogged me when I came across this post. I didn’t follow it 100% but Hinata is still a nympho.

“Ngh!  Aaahh, right there!  Do me harder right there,” Hinata moans, his hips rocking back on their own accord.

The alpha who has been slamming into him clumsily for the past twenty minutes or so pants something inaudible and moves with even more force and vigour.  Judging by his erratic breathing, he has to be close.  The alpha’s inexperience is almost enough to make Hinata regret agreeing to his.  Almost.

“You feel so good,” the alpha rasps into his ear, causing him to shiver, but not in a sexy way at all.   His breath is way to wet and it’s honestly starting to kill the mood for Hinata.

“Yeah?” he feigns.  He clenches his ass around the alpha’s dick, hoping to milk out his orgasm and end this as soon as possible.  Thankfully, the alpha comes almost instantly.

As soon as the knot deflates enough for Hinata to slip away, he does exactly that.  He throws on his clothes in a hurry and offers the alpha a hasty goodbye before he practically escapes from the unused club room.

“Really, Hinata?” a girl sighs in exasperation.

Hinata finishes buttoning up his jacket and grins.  “I was just horny, Yachi-san.  I thought we agreed on you not judging me for my lifestyle choices.”

Yachi pouts.  “I’m still allowed to worry for my friend, you know.  The pretty much the entire school knows what you do for alphas and I’m sure that the faculty won’t go easy on you once the word gets to them.”

“Oh, so you only know half of it, that’s reassuring.”

“Wait, there’s more?” Yachi all but shrieks.  Hinata blocks his ears and squeezes his eyes shut.  Yachi is usually cute and on the quiet side but if someone ticks her off the wrong way, she really goes all out.  Hinata has jokingly referred to her as the Team Mom Number Two before due to her caring nature.

“You didn’t wear yourself too much, did you?” Yachi asks, handing him a bottle of Pocari. Hinata thanks her and takes a huge gulp out of it.

“Of course not.  He was a virgin alpha who probably popped his first knot the other day.  He had no finesse at all.”

A few months ago, a comment like this would have been enough to make Yachi blush a bright shade of scarlet.  Now all Hinata gets for his trouble is a roll of her eyes.

He is one of the last people to entre the boys’ volleyball club room.  Everyone else is heading out, already having changed into gym clothes for the practice.

“Hey, Hinata!” Tanaka greets him fondly, ruffling his hair.

“Good afternoon, Tanaka-san,” he returns.

Tanaka raises his brows and then smiles knowingly.  “Already warmed up, eh?”

Hinata chuckles.  “Please don’t tell Daichi-san, senpai.  He’ll probably give me another lecture about regarding my body as something precious and not giving it out to strangers.”

Tanaka sniffs at him.  “At least you don’t reek of whoever you romped around with.  You know that Kageyama has his eyes on you.”

“I doubt it,” Hinata counters quickly.  It’s true that while Kageyama hasn’t present as an alpha yet, everything about the first year setter screams alpha genes.  He is already a pain in the ass to deal with, and Hinata plans to stay far away from Kageyama once he does go into his first rut.  He has heard stories about late bloomers having it harder but it won’t matter for him as long as he isn’t near Kageyama, right?

The practice goes like the usual.  Hinata likes to think that his receives have improved but the look in coach’s eyes say otherwise.  As he is getting changed out of his sweaty t-shirt and shorts, someone enters the club room.

It’s an alpha that he has sex with about a week ago and he is definitely not supposed to be in the club room.

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” Hinata tries.  Sensing danger, he hastily pulls on the spare shirt and jersey.

“You lied to me when you said we’ll do it again,” the alpha growls.

“I said ‘maybe’, which implies that it may not happen just as equally as that it may happen.”

“Argh, I can’t forget it no matter how much I try!” he howls.  “Every time I close my eyes all that I can see is your face scrunched up with pleasure.  I jacked off thinking only of you, Hinata-kun.”

Ah, shit.  This is exactly why he doesn’t sleep with the same person twice.  Even this nut job is already entranced from the looks of it.  He feels around the shelves behind him for anything that he could use as a weapon if push comes to shove.  The alpha disregards Hinata’s clear rejection and advances towards him.  Hinata uses his omega-typical height and slips out underneath the alpha’s outstretched arms.

“No!” he cries out.  Hinata sprints to his bike and undoes the lock in record time.  By the time he is pedalling off, the alpha has nearly caught up to him.  His relief is short lived as he sees the alpha climb onto a bike of his own.  He pedals as fast as he can in order to escape the overzealous alpha.  Surely there are other omegas in the school? 

Maybe he should learn to control his horniness after all.

As he rounds the corner to Ukai’s store, someone jumps out behind him.  The alpha in pursuit curses loudly as he veers off to the side.

“Who do you think you’re chasing after, meathead?” Kageyama snarls.  Normally, Hinata would pipe up and object to being treated as though he were Kageyama’s.  Not today.  He brakes behind Kageyama and link his arm with Kageyama’s, noting the blush rising on Kageyama’s cheeks.

“You?” the alpha points at Kageyama in disbelief.  “Then why haven’t you claimed him, huh?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes.  “We’re still in high school, moron.  I wouldn’t risk Hinata going through something like pregnancy when we’re still so young.  Now off you go.”  For a second, Hinata thinks he sees Kageyama’s eyes glow with the authority of an alpha’s.  Impossible.  Hinata would have noticed if Kageyama was going into a rut.

“You okay?” Kageyama asks as soon as the alpha scampers off.

“More or less.  Thanks for the assist, I guess,” Hinata mutters.

“I can walk you to your house if you’d like,” Kageyama offers.

Hinata grins.  Maybe he can test Kageyama and his so-called affections.  “Sure, that’d be awesome.”

It’s a painfully long walk to his house when he can’t cycle all the way.  He sighs and turns to Kageyama.  “Wanna just ride the bike together?  It’ll be faster that way.”

“It’s illegal for two people to ride a bike together, idiot,” Kageyama retorts.  His face doesn’t look like he is opposed to the idea.

“Small town cops won’t care.  C’mon.  I can carry a beanpole like you with no problem.”

With Kageyama’s weight added, the ascent up the mountain pass is a bit of a challenge.  Kageyama offers to take up the pedalling once they are past the mountain and Hinata lets him.  As luck would have it, no one is home when Hinata practically drags Kageyama inside with the promise of something cold to drink.  On the dining table, Hinata spots a note explaining that his mom and Natsu are at her friend’s house for the night.  It also says that there is pork curry in the fridge for him to heat up and eat for dinner.

“Mom’s made enough for two,” Hinata points out.  “Buses don’t come around often in this area so you might as well stay the night.”

Kageyama’s entire face goes red.  “A-are you su-sure that it’s okay?”

Hinata nods.  “Why wouldn’t it be?  Now sit down and try some of this.  I swear my mom makes the best curry!”

Throughout dinner, Hinata provokes Kageyama with not-so-subtle innuendoes and enjoys watching his face light up with each dirty joke.  Afterwards, he takes a quick shower and wanders into the living room with only a towel tied around his waist claiming that he forgot to take a change of clothes.  Kageyama tries to be discreet as he scans Hinata’s half naked body. 

By the time it’s nighttime, Hinata is running out of ways to push Kageyama.  It’s highly likely that Kageyama has feelings for him like Tanaka has suggested but he would still like to know just how far those feelings extend.

“Aw, crap,” Hinata mutters, loud enough for Kageyama to hear.  “The guest futon is still in the laundry.  Is it okay if we share my bed?”

“I-it’s f-f-fine,” Kageyama stutters.  It’s not fair that Kageyama is acting all cute and awkward!

Kageyama goes dead silent once they both climb into Hinata’s bed.  Since it’s not a spacious one, Hinata’s elbows bump into Kageyama anytime he moves the slightest bit.  He slows down his breathing and after a few minutes, he ‘accidently’ swings his leg over, his knee centimetres away from Kageyama’s crotch.  Kageyama’s entire body flinches and Hinata fights back a smirk as he moves it up slightly higher.  Kageyama’s breath hitches and he tries to roll over in hopes of dislodging Hinata’s leg.  Hinata lets him do that just so he can roll over as well and attach himself to Kageyama’s back. 

He thinks that Kageyama has given up and gone to sleep when Kageyama turns back around and flattens Hinata onto the mattress.  He climbs atop and hovers with his face so close to Hinata’s that he can feel Kageyama’s breaths.

“Hinata,” Kageyama murmurs.  He leans in close and buries his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck, taking in a deep breath.  With their bodies pressed flush up against one another, Hinata can feel Kageyama’s dick twitch.  Hinata frantically tries everything he can to stay soft.  Sleeping people don’t react to other people’s boners, do they?  His efforts are in vain as his own dick begins to harden when Kageyama sneaks his hand into his pants, in turn touching Hinata indirectly.

Hinata debates ‘waking up’ so that he can have more fun.  His dick is at full mast and there is no way that he is going to take this lying down.

“Kageyama?” he croaks.  “What’re ya doin’?”  He deserves an awards for his acting skills.

“Hi-Hinata!” Kageyama jerks back as if he were electrocuted.  Hinata grabs his wrist, preventing further escape.

“Were you jerking off to me sleeping?” Hinata smirks.  He palms Kageyama’s erection through his pants.

“I can’t help it,” Kageyama mumbles.  “I’m a high school alpha boy who has urges.”

Hinata loops his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulls him in.  He grinds his hips up into Kageyama, earning himself a delicious moan from Kageyama.

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it,” he whispers into Kageyama’s ear.  “What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Kageyama rasps out.  Hinata reaches into Kageyama’s pants and lines up their cocks together.  “Us.  You were sucking me off and I was doing the same.  I—fuck,” Hinata teases the knot that is starting to rise.  He didn’t know that alphas could not outside of their rut.

“Wanna fuck me?” Hinata taunts.  “Bury your fat cock inside my until I’m screaming your name and wet and tight around you?  Knot up and empty your load in me until I feel stuffed?”

Kageyama grits his teeth.  “Please don’t tempt me.  I feel like I’ll lose control if you do.”

Hinata scoots down on the bed and blows hot air over the tip of Kageyama’s drooling dick.  He doesn’t hesitate when he sucks the tip into his mouth and teases the crown with his tongue.  Even more precum sluices out and Hinata hollows his cheeks as he takes Kageyama deeper into his mouth.   He strokes in tandem with his mouth.

“Feel free to fuck my mouth,” he offers. 

“I wanna taste you too,” Kageyama grunts.  Well then.

Hinata turns around to lie down on his side and waits for Kageyama to rearrange himself.  It’s easy to tell that Kageyama doesn’t have a lot of experience giving head but Hinata supposes it’s passable.  Hinata ends up bucking his hips slightly to make up for Kageyama’s lack of skill.  He almost comes when Kageyama slips a finger in his hole, crooking his fingers to search for his prostate.  He moans around Kageyama’s cock, feeling his own orgasm drawing near.  A few minutes later, when he does come with four of Kageyama’s lean fingers pumping in and out of his hole, his vision nearly whites out from the sheer force of his orgasm.  Kageyama comes quickly afterwards, his knot popping out.  Kageyama murmurs an apology as Hinata swallows whatever he can and runs off to the bathroom for a towel. 

“It’s annoying,” Kageyama complains as he waits for his knot to go down.  “I usually don’t have this problem when I’m jerking off alone.”

Hinata grins.  “Are you saying that I made you knot up?”

Even in the moonlight semi-darkness, Kageyama’s telltale blush is easy to spot.  “Your omega pheromones are really potent, has anyone told you that?”

“A couple times.  Now that we’ve seen each other’s dicks, don’t you think it’s fair that we start dating?”

Kageyama’s face grows even redder.  ‘You mean it?”

“Of course.  Let’s get some sleep.  We still have morning practice, don’t we?”

 

 

-

 

 

When they wake up in the morning, they help each other out with the morning wood and go to school together.  If their teammates noticed the difference, they don’t mention it.  Yachi, on the other hand, seems happy to not find Hinata having sex with someone in a bathroom stall right before practice.

“You look awfully chipper today,” Yachi comments, helping Hinata stretch.

“I had a good night’s sleep,” is all Hinata gives out.

Tanaka has definitely noticed the change within Kageyama as he keeps eyeing them up.  He even winks at Hinata when Kageyama isn’t looking.

“Great going,” he says once morning practice is over and they are changing in the club room.  ‘What made you finally realise that you two have been making heart eyes at each other for ages?”

“Ah, some nut job attacked me yesterday after practice and Kageyama helped fend him off.”

“I didn’t know you were into knights in shining armour,” Tanaka sniggers.

“I’m into guys who like me and cuddling at night.”

Tanaka wolf whistles.  “Sleepovers already?  My, my.  Kids sure do grow up fast these days.”

“You’re only a year older than us, Tanaka-san,” Hinata points out.  “We should go get ready for school.  Daichi-san will get mad at us if we linger too long.”

An hour into the practice and it’s obvious that something is up with Kageyama.  After it, since it’s a Saturday, Hinata takes his time drying off and redressing.  Kageyama makes the mistake of milling about and taking a long time as well.

"Kageyama~ Why have you been avoiding me?" Hinata pouts, cornering Kageyama as soon as the club room is empty except for the two of them.

Kageyama blushes, turning away from the omega. "I haven’t. I need to coordinate with spikers other than you, idiot."

Hinata smirks. "Could last night have anything to do with your sudden shyness? Sex is a natural, healthy part of life, Kageyama kun."

"Shut up. You practically forced me into it!"

"I did no such thing. Everything was consensual and we both got orgasms out of it so I don’t see why you are complaining."

"Sex is . . . You’re too promiscuous with it. It should only be done with someone you love."

Hinata snickers. "I didn’t expect the King to be so old fashioned.  The thing is I _love_ sex. I love undoing alphas with a cheeky look and have them lust after me. The feeling that I get when someone pounds into me until I am a sopping, sticky mess is the best in the world. So why would I 'save myself' for someone special? Besides, I’m always careful with suppressants and birth control so there is no risk in it for either me or my partner."

"You didn’t seem to be enjoying it when that alpha hounded after you," Kageyama points out.

"Minor drawback that can easily be remedied. Most alphas are simple creatures that think with their dicks. I give them my ass once and they’ll pretty much help me out with anything."

"Living life that way will backfire on you one day," Kageyama warns. 

"I guess I’ll deal with it when the time comes. But for now, I’m going to make the most of it."

He stretches up to his tiptoes at the same time he grabs Kageyama collar and pulls him down. Kageyama lips are on the dry side but soft nonetheless. Hinata easily coaxes them open and nips and sucks on his tongue. He hooks his leg behind Kageyama and gets the setter down to the floor. Judging by the lack of resistance from Kageyama Hinata supposes he can do more.

He climbs into Kag lap and pins his hands above his head as they continue to kiss. Kageyama moans loudly into Hinata’s mouth when Hinata slides his hand down to stroke Kageyama through his joggers.

"Hinata," Kag mutters. It's not clear if he is telling Hinata off or urging him on. 

"You need to tell me what you want," Hinata croons. He snakes his hand inside Kageyama underwear. He thumbs the tip, digging his nail lightly into the wet slit.

"I want . . . I want you to take my pants off."

"And then?"

"And suck me off or just touch me."

"Gladly."

Hinata scoots down and takes Kag pants off. His dick is already an impressive size and dripping with copious amounts of precum. Hinata licks up from Kag taut balls to the tip in a slow long stripe. Kageyama hisses something under breath as Hinata hollows his cheeks and swallows Kageyama down to the base in one go.

"I want you inside me," Hinata purrs. "I want your dick to pound into me until I’m all messy with your cum and sweaty." Hinata blows cool air across Kag cock, smirking when it twitches hard.

"Fill me up inside will ya?"

Hinata moves back up and rubs the cleft of his ass against Kageyama’s erection. He grins when Kageyama’s hands shoot up to grip Hinata’s hips and aligns his cock with Hinata’s hole. Hinata wiggles his hips and slowly lowers himself. He rocks his hips with confidence, keeping Kageyama torso pinned down with his hands so he can enjoy it a little while longer. 

"Is this your first time screwing an omega?" Hinata asks slowing down his pace.

"Y-yeah. I have never done this before actually."

"Huh." He hasn’t heard of an alpha who stayed a virgin until high school. With their rampant hormones, they are well known for sleeping around from a very young age.  Hinata remembers his first with an alpha in the summer of his first year in middle school with a tall alpha in third year with a goofy smile.

"You can just lie there and take it, then," Hinata smirks as he slams his hips down and moans extra loudly when Kageyama dick grazes his prostate.

"That’s not really fair is it?" Kageyama mutters.

Hinata is ready to tell Kageyama that he prefers to be the one in control when Kageyama reverses their position and flips Hinata to his stomach. He thrusts into Hinata clumsily, take several thrusts to find the prostate. Once he locates it, he pounds into it with pinpoint accuracy that it’s verging on scary. Hinata’s hips rock back to keep up with the rhythm, amplifying the pleasure.  His head is clouding over with the kind of pleasure that he has never tasted before, not even when he played boy toy for alphas in a rut with their pheromones suffocating him.

He gulps in the air. Kageyama smells the same as usual, with hints of a muskier smell hanging in the air from sex. It's still enough to make Hinata’s head spin with the continuous rapture and a rush of adrenaline as Kageyama pheromones grow stronger.

His arms and knees give out around the same time Kageyama knots starts to fatten up, constantly pressing up against Hinata’s prostate. He comes soon after untouched, nearly sobbing from the sheer force of his orgasm.  Kageyama grabs Hinata’s arms and pulls him up, his dick reaching even deeper inside Hinata as his back arches up. 

"Ka-Kageyama," Hinata rasps. "I wanna come again."

Kageyama shifts both of Hinata’s hands to one and uses his free hand to pump Hinata’s sensitive but hardening dick. "Then do it."

"No.  Wanna come with you."

Kageyama growls and snaps his hips into Hinata hard. Hinata yelps and falls forward. Kageyama practically rams into Hinata faster than before, hitting Hinata’s prostate so hard that Hinata is seeing stars. He can’t do much apart from chant Kageyama name breathlessly. He comes screaming out Kageyama name when Kageyama knot pops and fills him up.  His dick keeps oozing precum as Kageyama rocks his hips slowly until his knot deflates.

“Hey, you can pull out now,” Hinata groans, propping himself up on his arms.

Kageyama complies, albeit reluctantly.  Hinata sits up, wincing when he feels Kageyama’s release drip out of him.  He puts his clothes back on and cleans up the room before awkwardly waddling to the bathroom to take care of it.  When he exits the bathroom—after having jerked off once because, heck, his hole is still too sensitive from sex—he jumps at the sight of Kageyama stood by the door.

“What are you doing here?  Go home!”

He notices that Kageyama’s entire face is flushed a deep shade of red and his breathing is irregular.  “Hi-Hinata,” he pants.  “I think I’m going into a rut.”

Hinata steps back and sniffs at the air.  It’s true.  He just didn’t realise that Kageyama’s pheromones have grown stronger since he got used to it during sex.  Now, it’s more than obvious that Kageyama is cloaked with pheromones, making Hinata wet again.

“Let’s go to your house,” Hinata suggests.  “Don’t think our team mates would appreciate catching us in the middle of the act tomorrow.”

Kageyama hugs Hinata tightly and gulps in the air, his mouth dangerously close to Hinata’s pulse point.

“Hey, snap out of it!” Hinata shoves Kageyama back.  “House.  Now.”

Kageyama scowls but he listens to Hinata nevertheless.  There are several times on the way where Kageyama pulls Hinata into a small alley to kiss him or grope him and it’s up to Hinata’s rational side to combat his hornier side until they are home.  By some type of miracle, Kageyama’s parents are away, leaving the two of them alone for the night.

“I’m starved so let’s eat f—” Kageyama swallows the rest of Hinata’s words, lips devouring Hinata’s like a starved wolf.  He grabs Hinata’s hands and slowly lowers them to the floor by the entryway.  Clothes come flying off and Hinata is helpless as Kageyama sucks and nips on his nipples while fingering him open.

“I _am_ eating,” Kageyama growls.  His irises glow red for an instant with that alpha ferocity.  He clamps his teeth over Hinata’s shoulder and bites down, thankfully not hard enough to break the skin.  Yet.

Kageyama’s knot is already bulging out by the time Kageyama flips Hinata to his stomach and thrusts in sharply.

“Kageyama!” Hinata rasps.  “Slow down!”  While he doesn’t mind it when his partner is a little rough, he feels as though Kageyama will break him in half at this rate.

He twists his upper body around to face Kageyama.  The look in the alpha’s eyes chills Hinata to the bone as it looks like his reason as been replaced by instinct and lust.  If he had known that first ruts were this intense, Hinata would have bowed out the first chance he got.

“I-I can’t,” Kageyama growls.  “It feels like I’ll burn up if I stop.”

Hinata touches Kageyama’s face, which is burning hot.  He combs back the damp strands from Kageyama’s eyes.  “It won’t be fun if I get hurt.  So please, Kageyama.”

He kisses Kageyama, relief flooding over him when Kageyama does slow down.  His knot feels like it’s grown bigger than ever before.  Hinata feels so full with Kageyama rocking into him, kissing and nipping at his neck again.  He knows that they won’t form a bond while he is on suppressants.

Speaking of, his head as been feeling doozy for a while now.  It must be because he is affected by Kageyama’s pheromones, that has to be it.  Going into heat feels different, like the fires are eating him up alive.  The kind of heat he is feeling right now is slow and sensual, not overwhelming just yet.

Hinata yelps when Kageyama’s hand wraps around his erection.  He is so close and can’t last with Kageyama’s knot pressed tight against his prostate.  He comes not too long after and again when Kageyama comes and fills him up.  His knot lasts longer and Hinata has to carefully seat himself in Kageyama’s lap to wait it out.  All the moving and jostling stimulates him, which Kageyama doesn’t miss and coaxes another orgasm out of him.  Kageyama’s body cools down considerably once his knot goes down, giving Hinata a chance to collapse onto the bed.

“How long do you think it’ll last?” Hinata asks when Kageyama comes back with glasses of water.

“Same as a typical heat so about a week?  Maybe it will be shorter since I have you to help me.”

Hinata sighs.  “My grades are already so low.  The school counts heat and rut cycles as medical emergencies, right?”

Kageyama shrugs.  He places his glass on the bedside and crawls over to Hinata.  Hinata barely has time to safely put the glass away before Kageyama attacks him again.

Oh well.  He supposes he should get used to that for the next few days.

 

 

-

 

 

Kageyama’s rut lasts just over four days.  Rumour must have spread about the two of them since Hinata finds people whispering amongst themselves whenever he walks past. 

“So you two are finally going out, huh?” Tanaka asks, grinning.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asks, poking his head out from the t-shirt.  “And please do hurry.  Daichi-san will get mad if we dilly-dally.”

“His scent is all over you.  It’s so strong that it honestly makes other alphas like me bristle a bit.”

“Heehh?!  But we didn’t bond or anything!”

“Beats me,” Tanaka walks out the door.  “You should ask Kageyama about that, then.”

Hinata is forced to wait until after club practices is over since he can’t exactly pose the question when Kageyama is about to set a toss.

“Huh?  That’s what Tanaka-san said?” Kageyama asks.  “I didn’t do anything to you.”

Hinata rubs his lower back, which is slightly sore after hours of practice combined with days of sex marathon.  “Then why do I smell like you according to him?”

“Everyone says that I have strong alpha characteristic, maybe that’s why,” Kageyama retorts calmly.  “Why do you care so much anyway?  We’re going to be mates when we’re grown up so it’s not an issue, is it?”

Hinata sputters.  “M-m-m-mates?   What gave you that idea?”

Kageyama smirks.  “The way you called out my name, for one.  Besides, it’s not like you can picture yourself spending the rest of your life with some other alpha.  I’m the only who can make you invincible.”

The omega looks away, knowing that to be true.

“And I forgot to say: I love you, Hinata.”

Heat rises to Hinata’s face.  “That’s cheating, Bakageyama!”

“So?” Kageyama darts in, his face dangerously close to Hinata’s.  “Where’s your ‘I love you’?”

“Sh-shut up,” Hinata snaps.  He rises up to kiss Kageyama quickly on the lips.  “I guess I like you too.”

“I’ll make you say ‘I love you’.  Just you wait.”

Hinata turns away.  Somehow he doesn’t mind that declaration.

Not at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never understand the ~~gay~~ anime characters’ obsession with curry. I guarantee you that 90% of anime you watch will feature curry in at least one episode!


End file.
